Legolas's True Love?
by Insane Elven Rock Baby
Summary: -Preview Up- Will Legolas and Arwen fall in love or let each other get away? -Elrond comes back from The Grey Havens and Legolas never leaves-
1. Leaving

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR or anything in Middle Earth etc.

* * *

**Title**: Legolas's True Love?  
  
**Author**: Insane Elven Rock Baby  
  
**Summary**: Aragorn is dead and Arwen travels to Mirkwood to find confide in Legolas. Will Legolas and Arwen fall in love or let each other get away?

* * *

**A/N**: I used Elvish in this story, but if any of it is wrong, please let me know. I'll correct it.

* * *

The morning was clear. The sun was shining brightly over Mirkwood and the king was lying in bed thinking about the day ahead of him. Today was the memorial held in honor of his dear friend Aragorn. He had died recently in battle and was missed greatly by his friends. They would all be at the memorial and so would his wife.  
  
Arwen had left Gondor immediately after she had learned of his passing and had turned to Legolas for comfort. She had been in Mirkwood for almost a week now and had spent most her time talking with Legolas and planning the funeral and memorial.  
  
Legolas continued to lie in bed and thinking about his friend's passing and all that he left behind. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Legolas got up and answered the door. He opened it and before him stood a young maiden. She curtsied and said:  
  
"Heruamin (My Lord), Lady Arwen requests your presence." Legolas nodded and told the maiden to inform Arwen that he would be there shortly. The maiden curtsied once more and left. Legolas returned to the comfort of his room and began to change into the day's clothing.  
  
After changing into a black outfit and putting on a black cloak (the memorial would be held outdoors), Legolas emerged from his room and headed towards Arwen's chambers. He arrived at her door and knocked softly. When there was no answer he opened it slowly and said quietly, "Arwen? Mellonamin (My friend), are you there?" Legolas peered inside the room and saw Arwen lying on her bed, crying into her arms. He walked over to her gingerly and sat down on the bed beside her. He stroked her hair gently and waited patiently until she stopped.  
  
Finally Arwen stopped crying and was able to speak. She sat up slowly and looked at Legolas with red and swollen eyes. He looked back at her and said, "Lle tyava quel? (Do you feel well?) Do you still wish to attend the ceremony?" Tears began once again to form in Arwen's eyes. She held them back, not wishing to start crying like a child in front of a king twice before noon. Legolas sensed her discomfort and need to cry and put his arms around her. Arwen buried her head in his chest and tried desperately not to cry.  
  
"It's alright," whispered Legolas into her hair. "Uuma dela (Don't worry.) Everything will be ok." Arwen began to cry and her body started to shake with her every sob. Legolas held her close and tried unsuccessfully to calm her down.  
  
Shortly, there was soft rapping on the door and in walked Elrond. He quickly spotted the two on the bed. At this he said, as kindly as he could:  
  
"Legolas, may I have a word with my daughter?"  
  
"Of course," answered Legolas. He whispered something to Arwen, then released her from his grasp. He stood up and bowed slightly to Elrond. Elrond bowed back and Legolas left the room.  
  
Arwen dried her face as quickly as she could then stood up to face her father. He had never wanted her to marry Aragorn and this was the reason why. He would die eventually and she would have to deal with the pain of his death. That time had come.  
  
Elrond moved forward and embraced Arwen in a hug. "Tinuamin (My daughter)," he said. "Forgive me. I did not wish to be right." Arwen did not answer, but instead, hugged her father more tightly. After a moment or two, she took in a shuddering breath and said:  
  
"Adar, I do not cry because he is gone. I cry because I long for another." Elrond pulled away from Arwen and looked at her with a mixture of suspicion and confusion. He then asked:  
  
"You long for another?" Arwen nodded solemnly. Elrond looked even more bewildered. "If you long for another, why do you cry?"  
  
"I cry because I believe it is wrong," Arwen said. "Do you not think it wrong that I have moved on so quickly after my husband's death? I think it to be disloyal and deceiving. I loved Aragorn. I do not understand how I can feel like this for someone before his body has even gone cold." Arwen began to cry again and collapsed into her father. Elrond held his daughter and stroked her hair and back gently. He whispered:  
  
"Tinuamin, do not feel so guilty. It is not wrong to feel as you do about another. Aragorn would have wanted you to be happy, not sad and burdened by guilt." Elrond held Arwen at arm's length and looked her in the eyes. "Tula (Come). We shall go to the memorial and pay our respects. Maybe after that you will not feel so guilty." Arwen smiled gratefully at Elrond and they left to join the others at the ceremony.

* * *

After the ceremony, a dinner was held in Aragorn's honor. Thousands upon thousands had attended this as well as the memorial. At the head table, the remaining members of the Fellowship (those still on Middle Earth) were seated together beside Arwen and Elrond. There were also commanders of Gondor's armies and other close friends at the main table. The meal was very solemn and almost no one spoke unless they were exchanging greetings or saying how sorry they were about "such a great loss." It only lasted about an hour because no one could stand the silence and air of negativity.  
  
Arwen was the first to excuse herself, followed soon after by Legolas. Arwen had retreated to the peacefulness and beauty of the Mirkwood gardens. She had begun to walk down the Northern path way, admiring the beauty of the flowers and trees, when a soft voice came from behind her (asking if she was alone), causing her to jump slightly. She whipped around and saw that it was Legolas standing there. She gave him a small smile and said:  
  
"Yes I am alone. Would you care to walk with me, King?" Legolas nodded and the pair of elves began to walk down the path, each buried in their own thoughts about their emotions and the day's events. About half an hour later, Legolas broke the silence.  
  
"Do you feel better after this morning," he asked. Arwen blushed slightly at the mention of her earlier behavior but said:  
  
"Yes, I do. Thank you for asking." She gave the king a small smile and tried to continue the conversation. "However, I am still unsure about whether or not I should return to Gondor." Legolas was surprised to hear Arwen say that.  
  
"What do you mean," he asked curiously. "Of course you should return to Gondor. You are Gondor's queen. The kingdom would surely fall if you did not return." Arwen stopped walking and turned to face Legolas.  
  
"Do you not think I know that," she asked angrily. "Why do you think I am in such agony over this decision?" Her voice was rising. Legolas was taken aback.  
  
"I am sorry. I did not mean to offend you. I only meant that it would be best for the kingdom if there was someone to rule it." Legolas was confused about what had angered the elf standing before him.  
  
Arwen suddenly looked regretful. "Forgive me. I did not mean to yell at you. It is just that I am so confused. I do not know what to do." Tears began to fall from her gray eyes. "Aragorn is gone and I have no one...nothing left in Gondor. It is now only a place of memories." Arwen looked up into Legolas' gray eyes, searching for comfort and guidance.  
  
Legolas stared back into Arwen's eyes. After a few seconds he looked away and said, "Yes, things have become very stressful since Aragorn's death. But we will all get through this. He is watching over us. He is making sure that we get through this time of despair." Arwen smiled at Legolas through her tears.  
  
"You're probably right. I just hope I make the right decision about Gondor."  
  
"I am sure that you will, Arwen," Legolas said trying to comfort her. He looked back at the Castle of Mirkwood. "We probably should return. They will wonder where we are." Arwen nodded in agreement and they pair of elves began to head back to the Castle of Mirkwood.

* * *

Arwen was in her room packing. She had decided to return to Gondor and was to leave the next day. (It was the same day as the memorial, but the sun was now setting.) She walked over to a chest of drawers and took out a bundle of clothes. She folded the clothes neatly and just as she was placing them in her pack, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," she said loudly. The door opened and Elrond walked in. He had not yet been told that Arwen was leaving and was surprised to see her packing.  
  
"Arwen, what are you doing," he inquired.  
  
"I'm packing," answered Arwen as she continued to put her clothes into her pack. "I'm leaving for Gondor tomorrow. I have decided to return to Gondor to rule the kingdom."  
  
Elrond was confused and speechless. When he was finally able to speak he said, "Why? How are you to rule a kingdom on your own? And what about the one that you have feelings for? Are you going to leave him behind?" Elrond was concerned about his daughter and believed that she was once again making the wrong decision.  
  
"Adar, please. I know what I am doing. This is for the best. I can no longer stay here. Even if I had wanted to, the elf I long for does not feel as I do. Staying here would only break my heart further." It seemed as though Arwen was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince her father.  
  
"Arwen, I know I have asked you to deny your heart before, but now I am asking you to trust it. Stay here with the one you love. Do not leave for Gondor." Elrond desperately wanted Arwen to stay. He had had a premonition of the future. In it, Gondor was being attacked and Arwen was captured and was also forced to give up her throne. Elrond believed that if Arwen did not return to Gondor, her future would hold safety and happiness. "Please, Arwen. Stay here."  
  
"No, Adar. I want to go back to Gondor. It is where I belong." Arwen gave her father a hug then went back to packing. Elrond embraced Arwen tightly then asked:  
  
"May I ask who it is that you have feelings for?"  
  
Arwen looked at Elrond, unsure of whether she should answer. Finally she said, "If I tell you, you must promise not to tell a soul. Promise me, Adar."  
  
"I promise. I shall not tell anyone unless I have your permission."  
  
Arwen smiled. "Good." She took a deep breath. "It is Legolas."  
  
Elrond was amused and understood why Arwen had felt the way she had that morning. "So that is why you felt so guilty about longing for another. You felt guilty because it was Legolas, one of your husband's closest friends." Arwen nodded and looked away.  
  
"I am not proud of the way I feel," she said. "But no one can deny the feelings of their heart." Arwen looked at Elrond. "I must do this. For me." Elrond studied his daughter then said:  
  
"I wish you the best of luck. I will come by in the morning before you leave to say good-bye." Arwen nodded. "Good night, Arwen."  
  
"Good night, Adar." Arwen watched her father leave then looked out the window. The sun had set and a gentle darkness had settled over Mirkwood. After surveying the land for awhile, Arwen finished packing and went to sleep.

* * *

Legolas lay in bed thinking about Arwen and what happened in the Mirkwood gardens. He cared about her, he knew that much. But did he feel something more? Did he love Arwen as more than a friend? Legolas rolled over. He was as confused as Arwen about how he felt and about what to do now that Aragorn was dead.  
  
He lay awake for the next hour or so, then fell into a deep, sound sleep.

* * *

Arwen woke up early in the morning, before anyone else was awake. She quickly got dressed into her traveling clothes, grabbed her pack, and headed for the stables. At the stables she quickly saddled her horse, Shadow, and rode off into the darkness. It's better this way, she told herself. I won't have to deal with all the good-byes. I can leave in peace. Arwen convinced herself that it was better to leave without saying good-bye to those she was leaving behind.  
  
When Arwen thought she had ridden far enough, she turned around and took one last look at the Castle of Mirkwood. There she left her father and her love.  
  
Arwen continued to ride after she had felt that she had spent enough time looking back. Before her lay an uneasy path and a road foreseen only by her father.

* * *

Legolas woke up to birds singing and the sun shining. He got dressed and left his room is see if Arwen was feeling better after yesterday.  
  
He arrived at Arwen's room and knocked on the door. From inside a male voice said:  
  
"Come in." Legolas walked in and found Elrond sitting on Arwen's bed.  
  
"Where's Arwen," asked Legolas. Elrond looked sad and depressed.  
  
"She left."  
  
"She left? For where?" Legolas was becoming panicked.  
  
"Gondor," answered Elrond. "She went back to rule her husband's kingdom."  
  
Legolas sank onto Arwen's bed. How could she do this, he asked himself. Why would she leave without saying good-bye?  
  
Legolas left Arwen's room silently and headed for the Mirkwood gardens. He walked around in a daze for hours. Finally he realized that the elf that might be his true love had just ridden away.


	2. Going After Arwen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR or anything in Middle Earth etc.

* * *

**Title**: Legolas's True Love?

**Author**: Insane Elven Rock Baby

**Summary**: Aragorn is dead and Arwen travels to Mirkwood to find confide in Legolas. Will Legolas and Arwen fall in love or let each other get away?

* * *

**A/N**: Once again, let me know if my elvish is wrong. Also, I know that I have placed Gondor and Mirkwood very close together, but I needed them to be for the story to work. Anyway, I intended this to be a one-shot, but I guess things don't always turn out the way you think they will. This is for those who inspired me to continue. (Thanks and answers to reviews after the chapter.) Anyway, I tried to write this without changing the first chapter, so it may seem a bit repetitive, but only at the beginning. Hopefully.

* * *

Arwen took one last look at the Castle of Mirkwood and turned away. She whispered to Shadow, her horse, in Elvish and he began to ride at a great speed. Arwen had traveled a great deal away from the castle and the sun had already risen. She knew that at any moment Legolas would be waking up to find her gone.

As she thought about Legolas and leaving him behind, tears began to fall from her eyes. She urged Shadow to ride faster, worried that she might change her mind and return to Mirkwood.

Hours upon hours had passed. Arwen was now miles from Mirkwood. She was riding at a slow trot and was admiring the beauty of the forest around her. It would be at least another before she reached Gondor. The sun was setting and Arwen needed to set up camp to rest for the night. Shadow was becoming tired and hungry.

Arwen gazed into the distance. Suddenly Shadow neighed. Arwen was startled and brought out her trance. "What's wrong," she whispered to Shadow. She stroked the mare's neck and it tossed its head. "Alright, alright," she said. "We'll stop for the night." She pulled on the reins and Shadow stopped. She dismounted and pulled some food out of her bag for the mare. He ate the food and nuzzled Arwen gratefully. Arwen smiled then stroked the horse gently. After a few minutes, she sat down against a tree, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Legolas had spent hours walking through the Mirkwood gardens after learning that Arwen had left. He had been so confused and saddened that he had hardly noticed when it began to rain. He was finally aware that he had been soaked clean through when a servant came rushing up to him telling him that his father had asked that he return to the castle.

When Legolas reached the castle he went straight to his room. There he changed and lay in bed for hours once again thinking about Arwen. Why would she just leave, he thought. He continued to ponder this thought when suddenly an idea came to him. His body shot up and he was sitting straight up. I have to go after her, he thought. It's the only way I can figure out if I truly love her. Legolas quickly scrambled out of bed, pulled a traveling bag out his closet and began packing his things as quickly as he could.

Legolas was almost done packing when Elrond walked in. He had walked in so quietly that Legolas had not noticed him, even with his keen elven hearing. When he did finally realize that he was standing there he froze in shock. Elrond just looked at him with blank expression on his face. They stood there for what seemed like days to Legolas. Finally he broke the silence.

"I can explain," he said, but Elrond held up his right hand to silence him.

"There is no need to explain," Elrond said. "I was just wondering as to why you were packing in such a hurry. I thought that maybe you were going to leave without saying good-bye. Much like Arwen had." Legolas smiled.

"I was going to say my good-byes, but there is no time to spare. I must find Arwen before she -." Legolas stopped. Before she what, he asked himself. Surely he couldn't tell Elrond of his love for Arwen. Could he?

"Before she what," asked Elrond, snapping Legolas out his thoughts. Elrond looked at Legolas with caring eyes, the way he looked at his two sons (the Twin Stars). Legolas smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be too terrible if I told him, he thought.

Legolas turned away from Elrond and continued to pack. After shoving a handful of clothes into his bag Legolas said:

"Before...Before I lose her for good." Elrond did not answer but only stood there watching him instead. Legolas put away a few more items before pushing past Elrond and heading for the stables. Elrond watched him leave but did not say good-bye. He knew how the young elf felt for he too had once been in love. No, he just watched him leave, silently wishing him the best of luck.

Legolas walked as quickly as he could away from the Elven ruler. Minutes later he arrived at the stables. He quietly opened the door and peered inside. He looked toward the right, at Shadow's stall, and sure enough he was gone. Just like Arwen. Legolas looked away from the stall in anger and tried to find his horse, Apollo, in the darkness of the stables. He spotted him near the back, eating fresh greens. Legolas entered the stables, left his bag near the door, and went over to his horse. He swiftly saddled and mounted him. Legolas whispered to Apollo and he began to trot towards the stable entrance. Just as Legolas and his horse passed through the doorway, Legolas reached down, pulled his bag off the ground and swung it over his shoulder.

Legolas pulled on the reins and Apollo began to gallop, riding rapidly through the stone paved streets of Mirkwood until at last he came to the gates. As he was riding through them, Legolas heard someone call his name. He slowed Apollo and turned around. It was Elrond, carrying a bow and quiver of arrows. Legolas's bow and arrows.

Elrond quickly appeared beside the prince. "Here," he said handing Legolas his things. "You left these. You may need them." Legolas took his belongings and looked down at them. He gently stroked his bow then looked up at Elrond, smiling.

"Diola lle (Thank you)," he said. Elrond smiled and nodded, but his face soon grew serious.

"Keep her safe." Elrond looked at Legolas intently. Legolas nodded, put his bow and arrows on his back, and tied his bag to saddle. When he finished he turned back to Elrond, but he was nowhere to be seen. Legolas looked around searching for him, but didn't find him. He turned his horse around and began to ride for Rivendell, smirking at the slyness of Elrond.

Suddenly Legolas remembered his father. He had not said good-bye like he had told Elrond he would. Legolas continued to ride, debating whether or not to turn back. Finally he decided that it would waste too much time and continued to gallop towards Gondor.

* * *

Arwen awoke to find Shadow rummaging through her pack looking for food. Slowly she got up and went over to her hungry horse. As she approached him, Shadow looked up at her guiltily. Arwen smiled and took out some food for the horse. Shadow ate it happily and nudged Arwen in thanks. Arwen stroked the horse momentarily before finding some food for herself. She ate her Elven bread slowly, savoring every taste for she knew she would not find such quality Elven food in Gondor.

After her meal, Arwen packed up whatever she had taken out and mounted Shadow. They began to trot through the forest slowly because the trees had grown together closely, and began to gallop as the trees started to lessen in number. Arwen did not stop to rest except to eat at high noon and to feed Shadow.

By nightfall, Arwen had reached Gondor. She was welcomed by few, as no one knew that she would be returning. The moment she arrived, several guards came rushing up to her. Guards had been assigned to patrol the borders of Gondor since Aragorn's death because of its inhabitants' fear of attack. The few guards that rushed to Arwen's side first thought that she was an intruder, but she hurriedly assured them that she was not here to harm them. After they realized who she truly was, two on the men of patrol escorted her to the palace.

At the palace Arwen headed straight to her room, formerly hers and Aragorn's. She arrived in front of the door, but didn't open it. She stood there for what seemed like hours trying to decide whether or not to go in. Finally, Arwen mustered enough courage to enter the room.

Arwen pushed open the door slowly. As she did, it squeaked. Arwen continued to push open the door until it was against the wall. She looked inside the room. On the dresser were some of Aragorn's belongings and in the closet were still his clothes (the closet door was still open). Arwen took a few steps forward and stopped. Thousands of memories of her and Aragorn came flooding back to her. Tears began to stream down her face. She threw herself onto the bed and started crying loudly into her arms. Everything came rushing back to her. All her love for Aragorn and everything she lost.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, so I didn't really use Elvish. I will hopefully update soon. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Captured

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR or anything in Middle Earth etc.

* * *

**Title**: Legolas's True Love?

**Author**: Insane Elven Rock Baby

**Summary**: Aragorn is dead and Arwen travels to Mirkwood to find confide in Legolas. Will Legolas and Arwen fall in love or let each other get away?

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter may be a bit shorter than the last, but I think it's better than the last. Hopefully you agree.

* * *

Night had passed and Legolas was just waking up. It was still early. The sun had just risen. Legolas got up and put his things away quickly. He did not eat, but he did feed Apollo, his horse.

Apollo ate slowly. Legolas almost went mad watching him. He couldn't wait to arrive at Gondor. He silently urged his horse to eat faster, but did not push him for they had ridden all day yesterday. When Apollo had finally finished eating, Legolas mounted his and the rode off.

* * *

It was noon when Legolas finally came to a clearing. The sun was shining brightly and both Legolas and Apollo were becoming hungry. So, they stopped. Legolas unloaded the food from Apollo's pack and fed him. He then sat down and fed himself.

Just as Legolas began to bite into his Elven bread, an arrow shot from a tree nearby. It flew past Legolas's head and just barely missed him. Legolas quickly got up and drew his bow and arrow. He fired at the tree from which the arrow had come. He did not hear the arrow smash against a tree, but instead heard an orc groan in pain. The orc fell from the tree. As it hit the ground, Legolas fired a few more arrows into it until it stopped twitching.

Legolas looked around, scanning and listening for orcs. In the distance he heard a twig snap. He immediately turned in the direction of the noise. He raised his bow, ready to shoot. Suddenly, he felt cold steel on the back of his neck.

"Lower your bow," said a cold, scratchy voice. Legolas did as he was told. He dropped his bow. Slowly he began to turn around. "Stay still," said the voice as the sword was pushed harder against Legolas's neck.

Legolas stopped moving and asked, "What do you want?" The voice, which belonged to an orc, laughed along with many others.

"You, prince," said another orc. "We've been waiting here for you." Legolas closed him eyes and thought, _That's why I didn't hear them approaching. They've been hiding in the forest._

The orc leader who had first spoken to Legolas beckoned to another in the crowd. "Bind him," he said. The orc obeyed and bound Legolas's arms behind his back. "Kill the horse," the leader yelled to another. An orc approached Apollo with a knife that gleamed in the sunlight.

"No!" Legolas yelled and tried to escape his binds, but they held fast. The orc grew closer to Apollo. Apollo began to stamp and tried to get away, but three orcs held him in place. Apollo struggled to break away from the orcs, knocking a few of them to the ground. "Go, Apollo," yelled Legolas. "Aut (Go to) Gondor!" Apollo broke free of his captors' grasp and ran across the clearing and into the forest. The orcs tried to shoot him down, but could not.

The orc leader growled. "How dare you," he hissed at Legolas. Legolas glared at him defiantly. The leader bared his teeth, ready to attack him. But, remembering his orders to bring Legolas back unharmed, he smacked him on the side of his head with the hilt of his sword. Legolas was hit with such a force that he passed out.

* * *

Arwen awoke in her room. Everything was now hers. She no longer shared her belongings or bed with Aragorn. The kingdom was now hers to rule and control.

Arwen was still too tired to get up. Instead she lifted her head and looked out the window. It was still dark and a candle had been lit and placed on the small table beside the bed. Arwen lay her head back down. It was still bursting with questions. Questions she did not feel like thinking about at that very moment.

Arwen closed her eyes. In her mind she pictured Aragorn's face and began reminiscing about past times. However, her thoughts soon drifted to Legolas. _How does he fare? Does he care that I have gone?_, she wondered. Slowly, she began to fall back to sleep.

* * *

Legolas awoke to the sound of pounding hooves. He was barely able to open his eyes, but when he did, Legolas found that he had been strapped to a horse. Thoughts of Apollo came rushing back to Legolas. _Did he reach Gondor?_, Legolas wondered.

Suddenly, the horse that Legolas was riding stopped. Legolas lurched forward. He looked around him and saw that he was surrounded by orcs. He looked ahead and saw the orc that had struck him conversing with another. (Both orcs were still mounted on their horses.) This orc looked like he was of higher power. He was slightly taller than the other orcs and was also burlier.

Legolas continued to stare at this orc and wondered of what the two orcs were discussing. Was it his fate? Legolas became worried. If they planned to kill him, he might never see Arwen again or have the chance to tell her how he truly feels. Legolas's head began to pound and his vision became blurry. He suddenly felt sick and had the urge to throw up. His eyes started to droop and his head tilted to the side.

The orc riding beside Legolas noticed his strange behavior. However, to the orc Legolas seemed to be falling asleep. "Ay, stay awake," he yelled at Legolas. However, the noise around Legolas was muffled by the pounding in his ears.

In an effort to wake him from his 'sleep' the orc reached over and smacked Legolas on the arm. Legolas's eyes shot open. He leaned over the side of his horse and vomit began to spew from his mouth.

* * *

"Lady Arwen," yelled a voice. Arwen blinked her eyes open slowly. Standing above her was maid who was shaking her in a desperate attempt to wake her up.

Arwen soon realized that something was wrong. There was panic in the voice of the maiden beside her, and the look of fear on her face. Arwen sat straight up. She looked at the girl and asked, in worried voice:

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

The maiden nodded and said in a small voice, "It's Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

* * *

**A/N**: Well? What do you think? Please let me know. I need feedback or I may not continue. ::hint, hint:: Anyway, I may not update for a while. I have to review for many state tests all of which could make or break me. Anyway, please just review. ... Oh! And I saw Troy! It was a good movie and worth seeing, but not if you're going to see it just for Orli, LoLz.


	4. Missing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR or anything in Middle Earth etc.

* * *

**Title**: Legolas's True Love?

**Author**: Insane Elven Rock Baby

**Summary**: Aragorn is dead and Arwen travels to Mirkwood to find confide in Legolas. Will Legolas and Arwen fall in love or let each other get away?

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry if I took forever to put this chapter up. I've been busy with graduation festivities. This is for my Graduating Class of 2004! Hope ya like it!

* * *

Arwen's heart was beating furiously. Questions filled her mind and panic her voice. "What? What has happened to him," she asked the maid.

The girl looked at Arwen, her eyes brimming with tears. "We do not know." She took a shuddering breath. "His horse arrived just a few hours ago. Just before dawn."

"_And_," pressed Arwen.

"Legolas was not with it. Lord Faramir (the head of Gondor's army) sent men to search the grounds, but there was no sign of him." The maid looked at Arwen with a scared expression. "We fear –"

Another woman came running into the room. "My Lady, Lord Faramir requests your presence. He is at the stables." The women looked so panicked that Arwen ran out of the room and hurried as quickly as she could to the stables.

* * *

Legolas woke up, yet again, in an unknown place. This time he was lying in a tent. He tried slowly to get up, but could barely manage. His head was still pounding and his arms were tied behind his back. (Legolas had been placed on his stomach.)

Legolas looked toward the entrance of the tent. He could make out a shadow standing beside the door. However, he made his way to the tent opening, dimly aware of the fact that he would be killed if he tried to leave.

As Legolas poked his head out of the tent, the orc standing guard shifted his weight, nearly knocking into Legolas. Legolas looked up and squinted. It was sunset, and the sun was glaring down angrily upon the orc camp. Finally, the guard realized that Legolas was awake and scanning the camp.

"Ay," he grunted, "Get back in there." The orc stared down at Legolas as if he were an unknown creature.

Legolas eyed the orc and his weapons wearily. Slowly he retreated back to the 'safety' of his tent. Once again, his vision began to blur and his head spin. Legolas collapsed and everything went black. But just before he fell unconscious, Legolas thought, _Have they poisoned me?_

__

* * *

Arwen quickly pushed open the stable doors. Inside she found Faramir speaking to two tired, weather-beaten men. She rushed over to them, eager to find out what had happened.

Faramir nodded to the two men as Arwen approached him. The men answered Faramir and took off on their horses. Faramir watched them ride away and watched Arwen approach, her hair wind-blown and her face flushed.

"Faramir," she said breathlessly. "What happened?! Is Legolas alright? Do you know what has happened to him?!" Arwen looked at Faramir with wide, pleading eyes.

Faramir looked at Arwen sympathetically and said soothingly to her, "Arwen, calm down. We do not yet know what has happened. Our men are still out searching the woodlands. I have also sent two messengers to Mirkwood, to ask if they have any information. But, we have no new news."

Arwen glared at him, tears filling her eyes. "But ... his horse. The maid. She said that his horse arrived before...before dawn." Arwen looked away, overwhelm with emotion.

Faramir looked at her sadly. He took a step forward and embraced Arwen in a hug. "It's going to be alright," he said softly. "Just relax." There was a few moments pause. "Come," Faramir said finally. "Let me take you back to the castle where you can calm down. Maybe then we can talk."

Arwen pulled away, looked at Faramir and nodded. She let him guide her back to the castle and back to her room. He left her at the door and promised to return shortly after she had had enough time to collect her thoughts and contain her emotions.

* * *

**(The Day After Apollo Arrived At Gondor)**

Elrond was taking a stroll through the Gardens of Mirkwood. As he walked his thoughts drifted from Legolas to Arwen. Both led to the other.

As Elrond passed over a bridge above a small stream, he heard a voice shout his name. Elrond turned around. A young elf was galloping toward him. He watched the elf, wondering what could be so important.

"My lord," said the elf. "My lord, two men bring news from Gondor. It concerns our king. They fear that he is in danger."

Elrond's eyes widened. "Get off your horse," he commanded the elf. The elf looked at him incredulously, but obeyed. He dismounted and Elrond mounted instead.

"Can you find your way back," he asked the elf hurriedly. When the elf nodded in response, Elrond took off at a great speed.

Elrond arrived at the Castle of Mirkwood minutes after leaving the messenger elf in the Gardens. He left the horse outside an entrance and began to search for the two messengers from Gondor.

Elrond found the messengers rather quickly. And when he did he began to question them incessantly. "What news do you bring," he asked, "What of the King Legolas? Has he been hurt? And how fares Queen Arwen?"

The two men answered as quickly as they could. "We bring news of King Legolas," said the taller one. "He has gone missing. We have come to ask for your help in the search for the King. We have no news to whether or not he has been injured." The guard took a breath and eyed Elrond suspiciously.

"And Arwen," asked Elrond again.

"She is not hurt," answered the shorter man. "Only emotionally distraught."

Elrond said an Elvish prayer in his mind, silently thanking the heavens for the safety of his daughter. When he re-focused his attention on the two men, an elf was approaching and before Elrond could ask another question, the elf appeared and asked to speak to the ruler privately.

"Now what has happened," asked Elrond impatiently.

The other elf looked at Elrond apologetically. "A group of orc approach from the west. Our guards and spies have said that they approach with a prisoner. King Legolas."

Elrond looked at the elf in disbelief. "Are they positive? Is there any chance that it could another?" The elf shook his head. Elrond turned back to the two men. "Are you strong enough to ride back to Gondor with new news," he asked. The men shook their heads, so Elrond turned back to the elf. "Send messengers to Gondor informing them of this atrocity. If the orcs are approaching from the west, tell them to leave from the east." The elf nodded and ran off to find two messengers.

Elrond turned back to the two men of Gondor. "Get out of my sight," he said angrily. He was annoyed that they were too weak to return home. The men obeyed and left Elrond alone.

Elrond continued to wonder about his daughter and her love. He paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth...

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, sorry if this isn't focusing too much on the characters right now, but I'm currently suffering from a severe case of writer's block. Oh, and I am also sorry for knocking out Legolas a bunch of times. ; ) Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! If I don't get reviews I don't write!! – Rock Baby


	5. The Tragic Ending, Or Is It?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR or anything in Middle Earth etc.

* * *

**Title**: Legolas's True Love?

**Author**: Insane Elven Rock Baby

**Summary**: Aragorn is dead and Arwen travels to Mirkwood to find confide in Legolas. Will Legolas and Arwen fall in love or let each other get away?

* * *

**A/N**: I GRADUATED! FINALLY! I am Salutatorian of the Class of 2004! I got six awards at the Ceremony! I'm going to HSMSE! I almost tripped going up to receive an award but nobody saw!! ... Ahem. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm losing touch on this story, so if you have any ideas, PLEASE let me know. Thanks.

(Ok, I realize that many things in my story to not coincide with the original writings of Tolkien, but, hey, it's FICTION. Anyway, I started this chapter a while ago, so I am currently in high school. Man, does it suck. Anyway, I'm writing to blow off some steam. And I apologize about removing review answers and Will Leaves Elizabeth for You, but the site removed it and threatened to do the same to the rest of my stories...)

* * *

Legolas awoke. He was tied to a horse, surrounded by hundreds of orcs. When Legolas had been captured there were not many orcs in the group, but as they continued to travel orcs from surrounding areas joined in the capture of Legolas.

Legolas looked around. _I've been here before_, he thought. Legolas's eyes continued to wander. Finally, they fell upon the Castle of Mirkwood. Legolas was shocked. _Why have they captured me, only to bring me back to the castle?_ Although, he was still quite far away from the castle, Legolas could see Elrond standing beneath the arch, looking down at him. However, the orcs could not see this without the keen sense of Elven eyes.

* * *

Elrond stood beneath the Grand Arch that led to the castle entrance. Looking down he could see the orcs' prisoner. Indeed, it was King Legolas. Elrond could see that he was confused and did not know what to do. He was surrounded by hundreds of orcs and any attempt to escape would surely result in death.

Elrond sighed and turned away. He retreated back to the castle. He needed to think of what to do. What to do to save the elf that had captured his daughter's heart.

* * *

Three days had passed. The orcs had been torturing Legolas, trying to force him to give up his throne to the orc leader. However, Legolas had been quite defiant, angering the orcs and their leader.

Meanwhile, Elrond has sent an elf down to the castle walls to try to negotiate the release of Legolas (the orcs had camped just outside the castle walls). So far, the effort had been useless. The orcs were not willing to compromise and were now threatening to kill Legolas and storm the castle if their demands were not met. Elves were becoming panicked, those that inhabited Mirkwood along with those who lived in other kingdoms. They believed that if one of the strongest Elven kingdoms could fall into the hands of orcs, then the rest of Middle Earth would surely fall.

Arwen was also worried about Legolas's safety. After receiving the news from Mirkwood, she quickly packed a few things and set off to Mirkwood along with a few of Gondor's best protectors. Elrond had told her not to travel alone; he worried that she would also be kidnapped by a group of orcs.

* * *

Arwen traveled swiftly and alone. She had no time to waste and could not afford to be burdened down be fellow riders. She rode throughout the night, willing herself not to stop or sleep.

About a day later, Arwen arrived. Well, almost. As Arwen was approaching the Castle of Mirkwood, she was ambushed by a small group of orcs. But, as small as it was, Arwen was no match and she, too, became a prisoner of the orcs.

* * *

Hours later, news the reached the castle of Arwen's capture. The elves were hysterically. No one could believe it. First, the King of Mirkwood, then, the Queen of Gondor. Elrond, too, was in shock. The one person he thought could help him in this situation, taken in an instant.

And for a moment, time seemed to have stopped. To Elrond, only his daughter and her absence seemed to exist. Everything else faded away.

Then suddenly, everything was back to normal. People were moving about, speaking quickly and deciding on what to do and when to do it.

Elrond quickly joined in the confusion and havoc. He stopped a passerby and told him to find a negotiator and the other Elven leaders as fast as he could. The elf sped off, concerned about the tone of the King's voice and the fact that time was running out. The orcs had sent word that if the demands were not met by nightfall, both the king and queen would be executed.

* * *

Arwen was thrown roughly into a tent, but landed on something soft. And when she hit whatever it was that she it, it grunted slightly and tried to shake her off. Arwen tried to get off it as quickly as possible, but both her hands and feet were bound.

Finally Arwen was able to sit down properly. And whoever it was that she had been thrown on top of, sat up as well. Now Legolas and Arwen came face to face.

"Arwen," he whispered, not believing his eyes. Arwen merely stared back, not sure if it was a dream. "Arwen," he asked again. Arwen nodded, tears beginning to stream from her eyes.

"I hoped it wasn't true," Arwen breathed. Legolas opened his mouth to answer, but paused, fully taking in the sight of Arwen.

Arwen looked away from him, ashamed for being caught of guard and captured, even while knowing that they orcs were in the surrounding area. Legolas changed his mind and said nothing. Instead he lay down on his side. Arwen watched at him with sad eyes and lay down next to him.

They lay in the fading light and silence until...

* * *

"What do they want in return," Elrond asked the elf who had been negotiating the release of the king and queen.

"The leader says that he will release the King of Mirkwood and Queen of Gondor, if they relinquish their seats on the throne and allow the orcs to take over the land," the elf told him.

"He cannot assume that they will just give up their power as though it were nothing," Elrond responded in rage.

"He says they will if they expected to keep their lives," answered the elf quietly.

Suddenly there was a great commotion. An orc had been eavesdropping on Elrond and the negotiator's conversation. After learning that the king and queen would most probably not give up their rights to the throne, he had tried to return to the camp the orcs had set up.

* * *

"What do we do," asked the orc who had just barely escaped from the Elven palace.

"We kill them," responded the orc leader in a deep, scratchy voice. "Get the rest ready for battle. The second those arrows touch their Elven skins, we'll be swarmed."

"Yes, sir," answered the orc, scurrying off.

* * *

Legolas and Arwen lay in the darkness until there was a soft, sharp noise. Two arrows had been shot through the tent, killing both Legolas and Arwen. However, they were not killed instantly.

Arwen looked up, gazing deep into Legolas' eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Amin mella lle," Legolas answered with his last breath. He shut his eyes and fell forward, onto Arwen. Arwen lay there, with Legolas on top of her, staring at the ceiling of the tent until finally her soul had been taken from her.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, sorry if that was a bad ending and if there were a lot of grammar mistakes and if there is a lot of incorrect information, but this is FICTION. Anyway, oh my gosh, I love and hate this high school... Oh, and I love your ipod, Drew. But it's probably only because we, or at least me, both love the Beatles. Heck yeah, they ROCK! – Rock Baby

10/22/04


	6. Sneak Peek

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR or anything in Middle Earth etc.

* * *

**  
Title**: Legolas' True Love?

**Author**: Insane Elven Rock Baby 

**Summary**: Aragorn is dead and Arwen travels to Mirkwood to find confide in Legolas. Will Legolas and Arwen fall in love or let each other get away?

* * *

A/N: Ok, I hate you now Drew. And sorry to all of those who thought the ending to this story was very rushed, so I will be changing the ending. I don't have much time right now, so I will give you a sneak peek. Also,

**Don't tell, but I want to visit South East Asia and be a part of the Tsunami Relief Efforts. And I just might if I can convince my parents to let me go during summer. I can also visit Singapore while I'm at it.**

**But seriously, my heart goes out to all those people in South East Asia who were affected by the tsumani. Three fourths of the people there were wiped out. Please, donate. Be a part of the millions of people who have already made a donation. No matter how much is given, there will never be enough, but the more that is donated, the closer they are to rebuilding South East Asia. There are thousands of orphans in need of care and in need of a home. Some are too young to defend themselves against predators and will probably never remember their families. And besides orphans there are shattered families who need our help. It will take almost ten years for South East Asia to fully recover, if it ever does. The psychological affects of this disaster will be long term, but the geographical affects can be somewhat corrected. And even if you can't donate a lot, donate a little. Donate whatever you can. Even a dollar will make a difference. That single dollar can go towards building a new home, towards building a new hospital, or towards providing medication to those who cannot afford it. It can also go towards efforts in clearing debree to make places more accessible so that medication and other necessities can be delivered. Please donate. Thanks for reading this, if you even bothered to. And thank you SO MUCH, if you do donate or have made a donation already.**

**Please visit my bio if you wish to make a donation.**

* * *

Legolas began to shake, his forehead covered in sweat. He began to mumble and convulse. One of the orcs standing guard heard Legolas's thrashing. He went to check onhim and saw what was happening.

"Ay," he yelled at Legolas. "Wake up, you." Legolas didn't hear him and continued on with his nightmare. The orc, growing angry, began to kick Legolas until, finally, he awoke. 

Legolas shot up. He looked up and the angry orc staring down at him. The orc shook his head at Legolas, mumbleda few angry curses, and left the tent.

Legolas let out a big breath of air. "It was just a dream," he whispered to himself. "Just a dream." He lay back andclosed his eyes, thinking about what he had just dreamt.

* * *

**  
A/N:** Ok, this is totally unrelated, but how much does high school suck? Help! I need like serious psyco help too, just kidding, but the homework is killing me! 

01/16/05


End file.
